


Scarlett's Garden

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Meurtre: Kylux Middle Class Family AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Horror, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drugs, Dude these people are fucked up, F/M, Honestly this is a mess, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Middle Class Family AU, Middle class family alternate universe, Murder, POV Hux, POV Kylo Ren, Their children are fucking evil, Vomit, hux is distant but loving (or at least he thinks), kylo gets off on praise and perfection, kylo's drugged, mama im sorry, oh yea kylo uses she pronouns, sorry - Freeform, the pov changes, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has made a friend, and he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlett's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and entire series,) is ENTIRELY based off of the Kylux Middle Class Family au which was created by tumblr user [@jo2oo](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/) She not only created this au, but answered all of my questions that I had, and beta'd it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AWESOME!!
> 
> Also shoutout to @keenonstormpilot (ravaged_by_fandom on AO3) for being such a good friend, beta, and a hella talented person! (GO READ HER FICS, SHE'S SO GOOD!!!)  
> [Keenonstormpilot's fanfics!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS FIC; //blood, //abuse, //drugged, //seriously guys, this is dark and eerie!!! Please don't read if you're easily triggered or anything, I don't wanna be the source of someone's anxiety attacks! <3
> 
> *NOTE: Kylo uses she/her pronouns around the children and Hux because he's supposed to be the, "perfect mother," but internally, and really he uses he/him pronouns. IMO, him using she/her pronouns further demonstrates the abusive/controlling environment he's stuck in. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS FIC, I REALLY HOPE YOU DO!!! <3!!!!

It was a Thursday morning. The Hux family gathered in their kitchen. All four of them had already gotten dressed for the day, Hux had given Kylo her morning meds, and the children were ready for school. Each family member was in their respective places; Kylo cleaning, making food, and getting everyone else ready for the day, Hux smoking his pipe and reading the newspaper, Oliver staring at his sister admiring her while he barely read some comic, and Scarlett reading a novel on the psychology of murder.

They only ate breakfast in the kitchen, the dining room was much more respectable. Their kitchen was a nice, modest size. There was an island in the middle of it that served as a table for the family to enjoy their breakfast. There was a window directly above the sink, that looked out to their front lawn. They had a beautiful garden that Kylo worked on himself. The countertops were all white, the floor and stove, and all appliances were white too. This meant that Kylo had to spend most of his days cleaning and bleaching everything.

Kylo was currently cooking for his family. He had already prepared Hux’s coffee, black with nothing else in it, no cream, sugar, or milk. He was almost done with  everyone’s toast. He buttered it, and put a jam spread on it. Kylo’s least favorite chore was cooking, it had to be done _perfectly_ and because it was cooking, if you messed up there wasn’t another chance to fix it. Kylo’s attention was now on the scrambled eggs and bacon for the children. The only sound in the kitchen was Hux’s pipe and rustle of his newspaper and the sound of the eggs and bacon cooking on the stove. The lazy spring breeze spread the smell of a fresh breakfast.

“Here you go my darlings,” Kylo said tenderly placing little tiny saucers with the toast on the table for everyone. Hux peered at the toast over his glasses and newspaper, looked back at Kylo and turned his head so that Kylo could walk over towards him. Kylo bent down and gave the ginger man a kiss on his forehead. Once Kylo gave him a kiss, Hux nodded once and said simply, “Yes, thank you darling, for breakfast, but I must be on my way.”

Hux got up from the table and placed his dishes in the sink.

He turned to his children, “I will be there to pick you children up from school today, behave for mommy, do you understand?” Hux said walking away not needing to hear their answers because he knew that they weren’t going to.

Kylo watched Hux leave and get ready with sad eyes. He hated it when his husband left, the kids -Scarlett- showed him no respect. Hux helped Kylo deal with his emotions. Hux made Kylo perfect. Kylo busied himself by cleaning the dishes that Hux put in the sink. He put on the rubber gloves and let the familiar pain of the hot water slightly burn him as he cleaned.

Scarlett glared at her mother, her eyes filled with disgust.  She disapproved of her mother very much. Daddy called her the “perfect wife” and “perfect mother” when in reality she was no more than a half decent maid. A glorified maid. Scarlett took a huge bite out of her toast that her mother made for her. Ugh, it was slightly burnt.

She turned sharply and exhaled, “Mother, you’ve burnt the toast again.” Kylo continued washing the dishes completely engulfed in his task.

“Mommy the eggs and bacon!” Oliver shouted, jumping from his seat and pointing to the stove, where the eggs and bacon were burning. Kylo still didn’t react. Scarlett stood on the island and threw her saucer down on the ground with such force that the glass cut kylo in the calve. Kylo stopped and glanced at the blood which was now dripping from his stockings, creating a line of red. Then Kylo looked at his daughter who was standing on the island with her arms folded. Scarlett walked to the edge of the island and slapped Kylo. Kylo just blinked, the widened his eyes and looked around the kitchen.

“My my, look at the mess I’ve made!” He quickly turned off the stove and put the pan of burnt bacon and eggs in the sink. He grabbed a broom from the supply pantry and began sweeping up the broken shards of the saucer, he had a task, he just needed to focus on the task. Focus on the task. The task.

“Oh darlings, mommy’s got to get you ready for school. Since there’s no umm, breakfast for you, you could, umm” Kylo trailed off quickly, he turned and opened the cabinets, and fridge, quickly searching for something to give to his children. He felt a rise of panic in his stomach and chest. This wasn’t perfect, he wasn’t being a good mother. He stopped looking and just turned to look out the window. His breathing increasing, no, no, no, no, no. Oliver came to where Kylo was leaning against the sink. He pulled at Kylo’s skirt.

“Mommy, it’s okay, we can have some of daddy’s donuts.” Kylo looked to his left at the pink box of donuts.  Then he looked down and smiled slightly at Oliver

“I don’t think that daddy will-” “Too bad, you can tell daddy that you messed up the breakfast, and that’s why we had to eat his donuts.” Scarlett said simply jumping down from the island to grab a donut.“You did mess up mommy,” Oliver said sticking his finger into Kylo’s cut on his calf. Kylo winced slightly at the pain and watched as Oliver ran to join his sister. They quickly ate their donuts and grabbed their bags to head outside to catch the bus. Kylo watched from the kitchen window, as his children skipped onto the bus.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸

Scarlett was one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Scarlett hated people. She played jump rope, ate lunch with the girls from her class, and went over to all of their slumber parties because she pitied everyone. Scarlett knew that she was better than everyone, she never questioned that.

That is until today, when Scarlett saw him. She was getting onto the school bus, and immediately froze at the sight of him. He was sitting all the way in the back of the bus. He had light brown hair that was curly, like her brother’s. His face was pale and he was looking down into his lap avoiding everyone’s gaze.

 “Scarlett, hurry up!” Oliver whined, Scarlett quickly snapped out of it and waltzed to the back of the bus. The girls she sat with during lunch, the younger kids and Oliver, and even the school bus driver watched her as she graciously sat down next to him. The boy looked up. He was even more beautiful up close. He had really chubby cheeks, and light brown moles and freckles covering his face. Scarlett wanted to kiss his cute button nose. He studied Scarlett with his dark amber eyes.

“Hi my name is Scarlett,” she purred holding her hand out for him to grab. The boy stared at her, then at her hand. He took it.

“I’m Andrew.” He choked out as the bus jerked forward. Andrew. Scarlett liked the sound of his name, she liked the way he said it too.

“Do you like the neighborhood Andrew?”

“Y-yyes,” Andrew said simply before adding, “That’s my house right there,” he pointed at the house directly across the street from her’s

“Ahh, I live in that one,” Scarlett pointed towards her house and Andrew turned looking at it. He nodded back at her and Scarlett began a conversation with him. Andrew didn’t talk much just nodded and listened politely as Scarlett told them about their school. She asked him if he knew who his teacher was.

“Umm, I think , Mr. Tanner,”  he murmured.

“Oh then, we’ll be in the same class,” Scarlett smiled. “And today we’re dissecting mice.” Andrew’s eyes widened in terror.

“Really?! We can’t kill mice!” He shrieked.

Scarlett laughed, “Oh we’re not _killing_ them, just a simple dissection,” Although Scarlett had to admit to herself the thought of dissecting a live mouse piked her interest.

“I don’t like to think about death, or deal with the dead,” Andrew stated simply, “Plus mice are so cute, we can’t _dissect_ them! They’re just too cute!” Andrew was red in the face. This was the most passionate Scarlett has seen him about.. Well anything!

“Oh Andrew,” Scarlett said, placing her hand on his shoulder, “Death is a natural part of life. Cute things can bleed, cute things can be in pain, and cute things can die.” Scarlett said gently. She slowly lifted her hand from his shoulder.  Andrew shuddered and seemed to return to his neutral, boring, polite self. He was probably still trying to make out what Scarlett said to him. She turned her head away from him and focused on the floor of the bus. She liked Andrew and she decided that she wanted him to like her too.

“Umm, Scarlett, can I ask you something,”

“Yes, Andrew, anything,” she turned to face him..

“Can you move the b-bus has stopped.” he stuttered. Scarlett looked around her, everyone was getting off the bus. She twirled out of her seat, and stood in the walkway waiting for Andrew. Andrew stood up and politely stepped in front of Scarlett. She smiled slyly to herself because she really liked Andrew.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸

 The day went by pretty slowly for Scarlett. She didn’t care for mathematics, or ancient history, she only cared about the mouse dissection and Andrew. They were going to dissect the mice at the end of the day.

“Alright class, the lunch bell will be ringing shortly, and after lunch we’re going to read than it’ll be time for the dissections.” Mr. Tanner announced. Everyone in the class exclaimed, “yuck!” “gross!” “eww!” The only person who didn’t react was Scarlett, she sat in the front grinning to herself. She couldn’t wait for the dissection. She raised her hand, “Yes Scarlett.”

“Mr. Tanner, don’t we have to select partners for the dissection?”

“You are absolutely right, everyone partner up quickly before lunch commences.”

All the girls that Scarlett usually sat at lunch with turned to her, asking her, begging her to be partners with them. But Scarlett turned to the back of the class room and walked to where Andrew sat.

“Andrew, do you want to be my partner?” Scarlett proposed to him.

“S-ssure.” Andrew said looking down. Scarlett smiled at him, like a predator would smile at their midnight snack.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone quickly exited the room except for Scarlett and Andrew. Scarlett held out her hand to Andrew, and Andrew just stared at it. He looked up at her, and then took it as he stood up. They walked down the halls together towards the cafeteria. They sat and ate together at a small table in the back of the cafeteria. Scarlett shared with Andrew all of the things that she liked, The Twilight Zone, dissections, and flowers. Scarlett was fascinated with flowers and gardens. This was probably one of the only interests she and her mother shared. Andrew nodded politely and listened, only chiming in if he was asked a question. Once they both were done Scarlett grabbed Andrew’s hand and led them outside, to sit outside near the garden in the playground.

“Tulips are my favorite,” Scarlett said looking at Andrew, trying to get him to talk more.

“Especially black ones” Andrew just nodded still avoiding eye contact. Scarlett sighed loudly, “Andrew, may I ask you something,” Scarlett squeezed his hand slightly.

“Sss-ure, I mean I guess Scarlett,” Andrew said finally looking up at her, his muddy eyes looked nervous.

“Andrew, you’re awfully quiet, and you’re always nervous. I just have a feeling, a feeling that you don’t even like me.” Scarlett admitted out loud to herself and to Andrew.

“No, no, no it’s it’s not that I don’t like you,” Andrew said before gently letting go of her hand and standing, “I just prefer to be alone, I don’t really like talking much, and I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me today like showing me around, and actually wanting to talk to me and stuff, but I just… prefer to be alone, and you’re really popular so I don’t know why you wanna hang out with me in the first place…”

Scarlett just gazed up at him, then down into her lap. She clenched her fists and furrowed her eyebrows together. How could he not want to be her friend! Everyone did! She was giving him the privilege to enter into her world, her mind, who she was and he was just gonna throw it all away like that?! Scarlett’s displeasure spread throughout her entire body until she was cool. She knew what she had to do. Andrew who was watching Scarlett looked concerned, he bent down and held his and out to hers. She clasped it, smiling slightly to give off the appearance of calmness.

“Scarlett, I really hope you understand me when I say that I don’t dislike you, I just prefer to be alone.” Andrew stated once they were eye to eye. Scarlett nodded once, raising her eyebrow once and smiling coldly.

“I understand Andrew.”Scarlett tore her hand away from Andrew, glaring at him. Andrew turned, looked back at her, smiled slightly, and ran to their class line. Scarlett was furious.

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸

“Mr. Tanner,” Scarlett said entering the class and taking her seat, “I will be dissecting the disgusting little “mus” _ALONE_.” Mr. Tanner just gulped slightly, he’d been on Scarlett’s bad side before, he didn’t intend on being on it again,

“Well, I thought that you were going to be dissecting with Andrew,” Before Mr. Tanner could finish his sentence, Scarlett shot him daggers with her bright, attentive, emerald green eyes. He quickly shut up.

The dissection didn’t last long for Scarlett, she’s already dissected a mouse before. In her free time she’s also dissected pigs, frogs, fish, dogs-she knew what she was doing.

However she found herself distracted. She’d just stare at the mouse, sprawled out in front of her like, she couldn’t stop thinking of how it would feel to dissect Andrew. She’d love to pin his hands and feet to a large tray. Of course, it would be a live dissection! How she wanted his eyes to watch her, helplessly as she cut open his stomach and picked apart at the intestines and liver instead of this dead mouse’s. She finished the dissection before everyone else and sat at her desk quietly thinking of ways she could mutilate Andrew’s body.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Mr. Tanner announced that he’d be staying behind for a few minutes helping anyone who was still dissecting. Some kids got up and left, but most stayed behind to get more help.

On a normal day, Scarlett would either meet Oliver in the front of the school and wait for their daddy to come pick them up, or wait for the bus which would take them home. Home. A plan formed in Scarlett’s mind and she suddenly knew what she had to do. Scarlett made her way to the back of the classroom where Andrew was still dissecting the mouse. He looked ridiculous. He was wearing a pair of safety goggles that were way too big, and he was covering his nose from the smell. He had barely gotten anything done. How _pathetic_ Scarlett thought to herself. Ugh, what did she ever see in this boy.

“Hello, Andrew” Scarlett cooed. Andrew looked up his eyes looked widened and alive. _Hmm, not for long_ Scarlett thought to herself grinning.

“Hi Scarlett,” Andrew exhaled, slightly annoyed. Before Scarlett could fully process his tone, and overall emotion, Andrew huffed, “Scarlett, why didn’t you want to dissect with me? I had to dissect this disgusting thing all by myself, plus you announced to the class that you didn’t want to work with me. Everyone stared at me!” Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, then immediately closed it! How dare this boy say all these things he had no right.

Scarlett’s hand twitched, she wanted to smack his stupid face, instead she exhaled quietly.

“Yes, that’s exactly why I’ve come over here, I wanted to apologize. Let me make it up to you, come over to my house, my mother’s an excellent baker, she and I could make you some cookies and maybe some hot chocolate. And I could help you with the report that we have to write for this lab” Andrew just looked at her through the googles.

He studied her face. Scarlett beamed widely, wanting him, needing him, to say yes.

“Whatyya say, Andrew?”

“Okay, I’ll be over at 4:30.” Andrew said looking up at her and smiling nervously.

“Good, see you there,” Scarlett said smiling slightly and walking to the front of the school to meet up with Oliver and her father. 

`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸

 “What took you so long?” her father demanded an answer as Scarlett slid into the front seat.

“I’m sorry father, we were dissecting mice today in class and there was this new boy who needed my help. I invited him over to help him further with the lab report.”

Her father just inhaled sharply and turned the car on. “Alright, just don’t come out late again.” Scarlett nodded at her father.

“oohhohohho, is it that boy you were making googly eyes at this morning sister? Is he coming over?” Oliver teased from the back seat. Scarlet closed her eyes and sighed out, “Eww, no, he’s far too weak for me.”

“That’s right, only the best for my girl,” Her father said smiling at her. Yes, only the best.

 `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸

 “Mother, would you please bake some cookies with me?”

Kylo was seated at the island in the kitchen, polishing their silverware. It was just Scarlett and Kylo. Oliver had been dropped off at his friend’s house, and Hux went back to the clinic for a surgery that he had to perform.

The entire house smelled of bleach, and Scarlett had to admit that she was pretty proud of her mother for making everything so…. perfect. She must’ve spent the entire day cleaning, probably trying to make it up to her family for messing up earlier. Her mother had changed her outfit from earlier this morning, and was much calmer.

“Sure thing sweetheart, your father told me a boy who was coming over before he left. Are the cookies for him?” Her mother asked innocently, while rubbing harder on a spoon.

“Yes mother that’s why they have to be perfect.” Scarlett gritted.

Kylo looked up from his task and nodded at his daughter, smiling, “Yes well, let mommy finish this and then we’ll bake some cookies, and make some hot chocolate for your friend.”

Scarlett nodded, and plopped down next to Kylo and helped her polish the silverware. Kylo turned towards his daughter, he was shocked that Scarlett had taken a sudden interest in his domestic duties.

Once they were finished polishing. Scarlett and Kylo worked together in the kitchen. They made a batch of chocolate chip cookies, and some hot chocolate. Soon enough the whole house smelled of warmth and chocolate. Scarlett was actually enjoying her mother’s company. They were laughing and goofing around, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Scarlett peered out the kitchen window and there Andrew was. Any sort of fascination with him was long gone by now. He looked so small, weak. Scarlett realized that maybe the only reason she felt anything for him was because he was something that she thought she could fix, explore, find the root of the problem. She was attracted to weak things. Like her dissections, or her experiments. But none of that mattered now.

“Oh, that must be Andrew!” Kylo exclaimed, he quickly left the kitchen and went to the front door. Scarlett only had a few seconds. She peered over the three mugs of hot chocolate. Scarlett heard her mother open the door to greet Andrew.

“Why you must be Andrew!”

Scarlett could only imagine what Andrew’s first impression of her mother would be. Her mother was very tall, taller than father even, her voice was deep yet quiet and softspoken. She was always nervous, anxious, or just an emotional wreck. Andrew, being the weakling he is, probably thought that her mother was just.. Peculiar.

The thought of Andrew judging her mother after the way he treated Scarlett infuriated her and made her rush her task. Scarlett hurriedly reached into her dress pocket, and took out a skinny bottle. She stirred in the contents of it into one of the mugs of the hot chocolate.

“Yes, I’m Andrew, ma’mm” Andrew mumbled.

Their voices were getting closer. She placed the bottle in her dress pocket and moved that mug out of the way. She then took some pills that she knew helped her mother and crushed them. She threw the powder into a second cup of hot chocolate stirring it quickly. She put that mug on a saucer and turned just in time to see Kylo and Andrew walk in.

“Look who’s here Scarlett!” Andrew was standing behind Kylo, when he saw Scarlett he smiled nervously.  Andrew looked back at Kylo, not really knowing what to do about the strange person in front of him. Scarlett handed her mother the mug of hot chocolate with the saucer.

“Here mother, this is yours,” Scarlett eyed her calmly.

“Oh, thank you honey,” Kylo took a sip. “Hmmm, this is delicious, oh Andrew, we baked some cookies and made some hot coco for you too, how rude of me, I should’ve offered you some myself.” Kylo slurred that last part. “Scarlett dear, can you,” Kylo yawned loudly and widely.

“Mother, you’ve tired yourself out, you should go take a nap.”

“Yes. You’re right, Andrew, I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me, I’m, i’m…” Kylo blinked her eyes shutting and her head falling down a little. Andrew shifted from behind Kylo to her side, watching her anxiously. Scarlett rolled her eyes and snapped.

“Mother, mother,” Kylo jerked his head up.

“Right, sweetie,” Kylo turned on his heels and slowly made his way to the stairs. Scarlett didn’t say anything until she heard her mother’s door close. Scarlett let out the breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

“Andrew, you’ll have to excuse my mother, she works very hard and sometimes tires herself out.”

Andrew looked at Scarlett, “Oh yeah.. That’s okay.” Scarlett gave him a short smile.

“Would you like to go outside to eat and talk maybe?” Scarlett suggested.

“Sure,” Andrew answered. Scarlett grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate, making sure to keep an eye on Andrew’s cup. She walked out of the kitchen, past the living room, and out to the family’s backyard.

Their backyard was a nice size. It was well kept thanks to mother. She kept a garden along the border of the yard, and in summer sometimes father would buy a pool and place it in the middle of the yard. Their backyard also had a barbeque area, with a nice dining set outside. That’s where Scarlett and Andrew sat. She handed him his hot chocolate and watched as he greedily swallowed most of the mug. She smiled.

“Oh Andrew, please forgive me, I’ve left the cookies in the kitchen. I’m going to go get those and-oh you’ve nearly finished your hot chocolate, I’ll bring you some more.”

“Thank you so much Scarlett,” Andrew hiccuped. Scarlett turned and quickly ran into the kitchen, she poured the rest of the liquid from her bottle into the pot of hot chocolate. She stirred hastily, grabbed the plate of cookies, and waltzed out to meet Andrew. She grinned at him as she placed the cookies on the table. She poured the hot chocolate in his cup, “Andrew, would you mind taking a walk with me?”

“Where would we go,” Andrew asked as he chewed his first cookie.

“Around here silly!” Ugh, Scarlett groaned on the inside.

“Sure,” he uttered, crumbs getting all over his sweater. Scarlett tried not to look disgusted as she took her own hot chocolate in her hands, and started walking around the perimeter of the yard, letting her hands feel the flowers in her mother’s garden. Andrew stood, grabbed two cookies and his mug, and ran to catch up with her.

“You have such a lovely home, Scarlett!” Andrew exclaimed.

“Is that so?”

“Y-yes,” Andrew coughed harshly, he took a huge sip of his hot chocolate thinking it would help. Scarlett smiled softly to herself at his foolishness. She glided towards the middle of the yard. Before stopping. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and watched as Andrew’s face reddened.

“Scarlett, this hot chocolate is so good! It’s making my mouth feel all tingly! What’s in it?”

Scarlett took a long sip before saying casually, “Oh, just some Sugar, Cocoa, vanilla, milk, seventeen milagrams of Tetrodotoxin.”

Andrew looked up at her, his brown eyes filled with horror. Before he could say anything he started coughing, he coughed wildly and fell to his knees. He began to hurl.

“Oh don’t worry Andrew, this stuff won’t kill you. It’ll put you into a coma, then I’m going to bury you alive and when you wake up, well yes you will die.” Andrew tried to watch Scarlett as she was talking but his throat and his stomach were burning, he started to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

“You will die a slow, painful death, You’re going to suffocate. The best part? No one will hear you scream when you wake up, I drugged my mother so that she’ll sleep right through it.”  He was shaking out of control. Scarlett laughed and dropped to her knees the grass staining her starched white stockings.

“Andrew, my Andrew, you hurt my feelings. You hurt them real bad. So, I’ve decided that it’s only fair for me to hurt you. And while I’m hurting you I can make sure that you’ll never hurt anyone else again.”

Andrew suddenly threw up on Scarlett’s dress. Scarlett winced slightly at the smell and the sheer disgust of it all.

“Andrew, you’re disgusting. You won’t be missed at all.” She got up and placed her foot on his stomach. He was still shaking uncontrollably. He had about 10 more minutes before he would go into a coma, but Scarlett was bored, covered in vomit, and wanted to hurry this process up. She placed her foot on his stomach and kicked him lightly, not even thinking about it. He heaved, rolling over to his side and grabbing his stomach.

Scarlett smiled brightly.

“What was it you said? Andrew? I just prefer to be alone? Hmm?”

She kicked him again this time harder. He tried to cry out in pain but was silenced by the sudden vile coming out of his mouth.

Scarlett laughed hysterically, “Well guess what Andrew?! Guess what?! YOU’RE GOING TO BE ALONE, ALL DOWN THERE IN THE DIRT WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF VERMIN.”

Scarlett was kicking and kicking and kicking him until he was on his stomach. He shuddered once then stopped.

“Andrew,” she sang as she turned him over with her foot.

She peered down at Andrew who was covered in dirt, grass, and vomit. “Oh, Look at you Andrew, You’re disgusting.”

Scarlett scoffed. She kept wanting to talk to him, because she knew that he could hear her.

“You’re just in a coma, you’re going to wake up about 5 feet under,” she smiled.

She bent down to drag him to where she wanted him to be buried. She ran over to their tool shed, and found the shovel and trash bag. She quickly ran over to where Andrew’s body laid, she fanned open the trash bag,

“You know what’s going to happen to you, right Andrew? You’re going to wake up in about an hour or so, immediately you’re going to start to suffocate. It’ll take you about another 10 minutes for you to actually die.” 

“Seven minutes,” Scarlett turned sharply to see her mother, with her arms crossed, watching her from the doorframe where the house met the patio, “It’ll take his body about seven minutes to suffocate.” Scarlett’s face was completely shocked, “You’re supposed to be asleep, mother.”

“Yes? Well, mommy had a bad dream and woke up, an-and I figured that since I was awake, I might as well see what my darling daughter and her charming friend were up to.” Kylo said crossing the yard to where Scarlett was standing. Kylo looked at Andrew’s body.

“Mommy’s very disappointed in you Scarlett,” Kylo got on his knee and grabbed Scarlett’s head forcing Scarlett to look into his eyes, “If you wanted to kill him all you had to do was ask,” Kylo said pouting, he let go of Scarlett’s face and took the shovel from her.

“Come, come,” Kylo held up two fingers and bent them in a following motion.

Scarlett was shocked, and for once rendered speechless. She took Andrew’s leg and threw him over her shoulder, she dragged his body and followed as her mother led them to a corner of her garden.

“Look, mommy planted a surprise for you a few weeks ago and they’re just now coming up.”

Kylo gestured towards the edge of the garden. Scarlett threw Andrew’s leg down, it landed with a loud thump!  She couldn’t believe her eyes!

“Black tulips, oh mother, they’re so beautiful!”

Kylo smiled widely, “Whattya say sweetheart, do you wanna bury him under these?”

Scarlett glanced up at her mother, eyes completely in shock. This was not like her mother, her mother was unfocused, scared, nervous all the time. She constantly was messing up, and failing her family. Now she was helping, Scarlett just didn’t know how to react.

“I suppose.”

“Let me go grab my gloves, your father will be very upset if I ruin my fresh new coat,” Kylo said wiggling his fingers for Scarlett to admire the red on them. Scarlett nodded once, and watched her mother run inside the house. Kylo came back with not only gloves for himself, but gloves for Scarlett and a smaller shovel.

“Okay, honeydrop, let’s hurry, the vomit is starting to smell, I’m going to have to clean the yard quickly before your father comes home.”

“I’ll help mother, it’s the least I can do.” Scarlett trailed off. Looking down at the mess she made.

Kylo beamed, “I would love that.” Scarlet looked up at her mother. Smiling politely.

“Okay let’s hurry!” 

The ladies made quick work of this hole. It wasn’t very wide, but it was long and narrow. They were going to stick Andrew in there so that he was standing up. Scarlett put Andrew in the garbage bag and tied it up.

Kylo, now sweaty and tired was trying to speed this process along. The sun was still out, but Oliver would return from his friend’s house at around 7:00. And his husband was going to be back at 7:15 sharp and would expect dinner on the table at 7:30.

He wouldn’t care that there’s a dead boy in the backyard, but he _would_ care that dinner was not on the table.

It was nearly 5:30, and they still had to clean the yard. Kylo took Andrew’s body from Scarlett and quite literally, shoved him down the hole.

“Sweetie, quickly fill up the hole, I’m going to clean the yard.”

“Yes mommy,” Scarlett replied.

Kylo ran to where the hose lay and turned it on, he watered the grassy area where Andrew had vomited all over himself and Scarlett. Kylo got lost in the task, he began to feel the usual lull, he felt sluggish- like he was watching himself from somewhere else.

“Mommy!” He heard his daughter call for him, he snapped out of it shaking slightly.

“Yes dear,” Kylo called, turning to see that Scarlett had closed off the hole and was now done.

“Good job sweetheart! Now, go inside and bag up everything you’re wearing, and then go shower.” Kylo instructed his daughter. Scarlett nodded and hurried inside the house.

 _Thank God it’s leftovers night_. Kylo thought solemnly. He turned off the faucet and put the hose back. He snatched the mugs that Scarlett and Andrew left on the grass. He also grabbed the plate of cookies, from the table,  and took them inside with him. He dropped them on the island and quickly glanced at the time. 6:15, he hurried his pace, he grabbed a kitchen bag and threw the plates, mugs and cookies in it. He then cleaned the kitchen, leaving out the remainder of the cookies. Scarlett came stomping down the stairs freshly cleaned.

“Oh, darling, here take this out to the trash,” Kylo handed her the trash bag, “and when you’re done with that, preheat the oven to 350 and put the meatloaf in.”

“Where are you going mother?”

“To go shower and clean myself up!” Kylo practically screamed.

Kylo ran up the stairs and up to his large room. He threw off his dress, shoes, necklace, gloves, threw everything off and stuffed it into his hamper. He jumped into the shower, and started it. He let the water fall over her feeling a wave of calm. Kylo laughed slightly at the fact that he, was perfect today, for the most part. He wanted nothing more than perfection. His cock twitched slightly near his thigh.

Now, wasn’t the time, he quickly turned off the shower and got out drying herself off. He got dressed quickly and threw on a pearl necklace, gloves, and earrings that he knew his husband adored. He raced downstairs to the kitchen, 6:50. The clock read. Kylo smiled to himself, he did it and it was _perfect_!

“Scarlett,” he called out, his daughter was watching television in the living room.

“Yes, mother?” Scarlett rang out.

“Won’t you join me for some cookies?” Kylo purred. Scarlett walked into the kitchen. She stopped and stared at her mother.

“What is it dear?” Kylo asked seeing the sudden look of dark amusement on his daughter’s face.

“Andrew.. He should be walking up.” Kylo smiled brightly and bit into a cookie. Let’s take our snack outside then, shall we?” Scarlett smiled at her mother’s perverted suggestion.  Kylo grabbed a picnic blanket and Scarlett grabbed the plate of cookies, both waltzed outside. They set up their mini picnic and watched as the sun went down slowly while eating cookies and listening to the muffled screams of a boy five feet under.

“Mommy,”

“Hmm,” Kylo said chewing on a cookie

“Please don’t tell daddy.”

“Why not dear, daddy won’t mind.”

“I just want this to be our secret. I had fun with you today mommy, just you.” Scarlett admitted.

Kylo smiled slightly, “Come let’s go. Your brother and father will be coming home shortly.” They got up holding hands.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM” Andrew screamed, as Kylo and Scarlett entered their house.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmfao, Scarlett's fucked up ain't she?
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Here are some links!  
> [Playlist for this fic, series, and au](http://8tracks.com/tumblr-hoe/meurtre-kylux-middle-class-family-au)  
> [Middle Class Family AU Tag!](http://jo2oo.tumblr.com/tagged/middle%20class%20family%20au)  
> [My Kylux/SW Blog](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
